


Utterly Debauched in an Afternon

by therachelleb



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV John Watson, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therachelleb/pseuds/therachelleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spends the afternoon on his knees instead of going to help New Scotland Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Debauched in an Afternon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut writing. There is no plot and it's straight up porn. Please be kind but I would love comments and suggestions.

John collapsed through the front door tripping over Sherlock’s coat and tumbling onto the couch. He let out a cry of surprise as his face hit the leather and he heard a giggle come from the door. 

“Don’t laugh” he smirked as he turned his head to the side catching Sherlock’s eye.

He realized the compromising position his tumble had left him in and scrambled to move his head above his rear. As he lifted his shoulders up he suddenly felt a strong hand grasp his neck from behind and push his face back down into the sofa. He glanced sideways and caught Sherlock’s look of raw lust. He licked his lips and shifted his knees onto the couch pushing his hips higher into the air. John felt Sherlock’s hand tighten on his neck in response. He felt Sherlock step closer to him and his free rested on his lower back caressing slowly. The touch sent an electric shock down his spine. He leaned backward into Sherlock’s hand barely suppressing a moan. John heard Sherlock suck in a breath between his teeth as his hand moved from his neck into his hair. John groaned as he felt Sherlock’s fingers massage his scalp letting his eyes flutter shut. Suddenly John felt Sherlock’s hips grind into his ass as he heard a groan next to his ear. Hearing Sherlock groan brought John’s cock to full attention and he pushed back into Sherlock harder. John lifted his shoulders up and turned his head searching for Sherlock. John locked his gaze with Sherlock noticing Sherlock’s pupils were blown wide barely showing the turquoise irises he loved so much. 

“Hmm I thought you wanted to head to the Yard to check out-“ John started to say but was cut short by Sherlock grabbing his hips sharply and pulling him into the bulge in Sherlock’s pants. 

“Bedroom now” Sherlock growled.

“God yes” John replied as he sat up and followed the sleuth detective into his room. 

He barely got through the door and Sherlock’s mouth was on him. The kiss was of lust and desperation. Teeth and tongue sliding together and John let out a moan as his bottom lip was sucked into Sherlock’s warm mouth. He wrapped his hands into Sherlock’s curls pushing him onto the bed and kissing down his neck. He felt Sherlock’s pulse quicken as John started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed every inch of skin that shown through working his way down. He marveled at the porcelain skin that almost glowed against the dark purple shirt. John slid his hands down Sherlock’s sides and onto his thighs. He locked eyes with Sherlock and gave him a dark smile. He watched Sherlock lick his lips and heard a small whimper. John reached his hand into Sherlock’s trousers and pet against the bulge in his pants. Sherlock’s head fell back and John watched the tendons strain in Sherlock’s neck. He groaned at the sight and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s erection stroking slowly. Sherlock moaned and thrust into John’s fist. 

John wet his lips and slowly took the tip of Sherlock into his mouth. He loved the first taste of Sherlock and he circled his tongue savoring the feel of soft skin. John started to suck slowly focusing his attention on the head. He could hear Sherlock coming undone above him and heat started to pool in his belly. John moved his head down taking all of Sherlock into his mouth and groaning as he felt Sherlock thrust upwards into his throat. Sherlock’s fingers grasped his hair and John relaxed as Sherlock started to thrust faster into his mouth. His mouth watered as Sherlock went deeper and harder making sure not to gag him. John’s own cock was straining against his trousers and he quickly undid his zipper and took his own cock into his hand. One slow pull on his own dick and he was moaning onto Sherlock’s cock. The feel of Sherlock fucking his mouth, hearing the noises Sherlock was making as he came undone above him, was almost too much for John. He started to stroke faster and thrusting his hips into his hand. Sherlock was rapidly loosing control and thrusting into John’s mouth solely focused on his own pleasure. John was lost in pleasure focusing his attention on Sherlock’s moans and muttered curses. Sherlock cried out moments before John tasted Sherlock on his tongue. John swallowed him down humming in arousal as he sucked Sherlock through the aftershocks of his orgasm. John continued to thrust into his fist loosing himself in the feeling of being used by the most brilliant man he knew. He slowly pulled off of Sherlock’s cock and looked up at him. When he saw the unkempt curls, pink cheeks, and absolute wanton expression Sherlock was wearing John was pushed over the edge. His orgasm rocked through him and the world dropped away. All he could see was Sherlock’s parted mouth, the slight sheen on his forehead dampening his dark curls, and his eyes closed in post coital pleasure. He whimpered at the intensity of his orgasm and placed his head on Sherlock’s thigh to steady himself. After a moment he felt his head being guided up and Sherlock pressed his lips into Johns. John could feel the tenderness behind Sherlock’s tentative lips on his and he sighed when Sherlock pulled away. 

He locked eyes with Sherlock and smiled, “Well, that was definitely better than spending my afternoon at the Yard”.


End file.
